Lords of Salem
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: After having several disturbing nightmares, Vanellope discovers she's really a human born during the Salem Witch Trials, and the daughter of the infamous witch Abigail Williams. She is then teleported to her birthplace and meets her birth mother who convinces her to follow in her mother's footsteps. Meanwhile, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Alistair try and find a way to bring her back
1. Program or Human?

** A/N: The summary says it all. After having nightmares about her past, Vanellope starts to wonder if she's really from 'Sugar Rush'. When she finds a certain book, she reads from it to see that she was really a human born in the 1600's during the Salem Witch Trials and that her mother is the infamous witch Abigail Williams. Then after reading something in the back of the book written in red marker, she is teleported to the 15th Century Salem where she was born, and she meets her long lost mother who convinces her to join her coven of witches called the 'Lords of Salem'. Meanwhile, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope's boyfriend Alistair find out what happened and they set out to find Vanellope and draw her away from her evil mother and the path of witchery. Title is inspired by the Rob Zombie song and movie 'The Lords of Salem', same name but different plots. Enjoy!**

** Normal P.O.V.**

The arcade just closed and everyone was either at Tapper's or they were in their beds sleeping. One of these avatars who was sleeping in her bed right now was Vanellope Von Schweetz. She was in her queen sized bed with the massive robin egg blue blanket covering up her body, keeping her warm. However, the girl was tossing and turning with an uneasy look on her face and sweat trickling down her forehead. She was in a deep sleep having a nightmare.

**-Vanellope's dream-**

Vanellope was standing in the middle of this huge clearing in the middle of the night. The clearing consisted of dead grass, plants, and trees with no leaves on them. Also, torches illuminated the entire clearing. Vanellope tried to walk but her legs were frozen in place and surrounding where she stood was a ring of flames. She grunted and groaned trying to move, but her legs refused to cooperate with her body. She then looked in front of her to see a woman who looked about seventeen years old. This woman had pale skin, her light brown hair was covered by a white bonnet, she had hazel brown eyes like Vanellope's, her body was skinny, and she wore a black dress. The woman pulled a book that looked leather-bound in brown leather with stitches surrounding the entire book cover front to back. She opened the book and began to chant something that she spoke in Barbados. The ring of flames began to shine brightly as the sun itself, and before the lights could glow any brighter, the woman closed her eyes and whispered loudly.

"Be safe, my daughter" and the light grew brighter and brighter and then she couldn't see all around her anymore.

**-Reality-**

The nine year old woke up screaming and sweating like crazy. She was thrashing her arms and legs in her blanket. She kept her eyes shut, still believing she was dreaming. The girl then felt a hand grab her. She started shouting.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Please!" she tried breaking free of the stranger's grasp, but she then shot her eyes open to see it was Ralph.

"Kid, not so loud. You might wake up everyone in the game, or the whole arcade for that matter" Ralph said. Vanellope then hyperventilating and hugged her gigantic friend with tears streaming down her face. Ralph hugged her back in a comforting manor.

"Another nightmare?" the wrecker asked her. She nodded.

"Geez, that's like the seventh nightmare you've had for the past four days. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ralph asked in concern.

"I'm not sick, stinkbrain. It was just a weird bad dream" Vanellope said. She was shivering violently in Ralph's arms, and she was sniffling and sobbing.

"Weird? How weird?" Ralph asked.

"Weird enough that you're standing in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a ring of flames standing in front of some colonial looking teenage chick who reads some sort of magic voodoo or whatnot and she calls me her 'daughter'" Vanellope had explained.

"Ralph?" she said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ralph asked.

"Do you really think I came from this game?" she asked.

"Of course, Kid. Your picture is on the side of the game console and you've been programmed to look nine years old forever even though your game has been around for fifteen years. Why would you ask?" Ralph said. Vanellope then was twiddling her fingers in her lap as she sat in Ralph's lap.

"I think that because of what they girl said, I have a theory I might really be a human who was born a human and somehow turned into an avatar with like some sort of magic and made a part of the game by some sort of spell and my human memory got erased somehow and that these dreams may be my human memories" Vanellope explained.

"Did fall out of bed and hit your head while you were sleeping or something?" Ralph asked. Vanellope frowned.

"No, why?" she asked.

"That is the most weirdest nonsense I have ever heard in my entire programming" Ralph said covering a giggle he had let out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm serious, Ralph. I think there is something behind my nightmares!" Vanellope shouted. They then both heard the door creaking to see Sour Bill wearing a mint green nightcap and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was holding a candle to illuminate the room.

"Urgh, could the both of you please keep it down? It's one o'clock in the morning and everybody in the entire kingdom is trying to get some sleep" Sour Bill said in his usual as always monotone voice.

"Sorry about that, Sourpuss. I had another bad dream" Vanellope apologized to her half-awake adviser. Bill sighed and spoke.

"It's okay your presidency, please just don't do it again" Bill said as he walked away and the light of the candle could no longer be seen. She looked to Ralph as she got back under the covers.

"Well, thanks for the comfort" Vanellope said sarcastically. She was a little bit angry that Ralph didn't take her seriously.

"Goodnight, kid. See ya in the morning" Ralph said as he left the bedroom and shut the door behind him" Vanellope went back to sleep after that. While she slept, these bizarre thoughts pondered in her head. Who was she really? A program, or a human?

** A/N: And there ya have it! Chapter one of 'The Lords of Salem'. Just a little FYI, the woman in her dream is Abigail Williams who was real in actual history for starting the Salem witch trials and is considered one of the most evilest person who ever lived in human history. Anyways, more stuff will be coming up soon. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Family history

**A/N: Okay, now Vanellope has suspicions about whether she may really be a human instead of a program from her game. Now she goes to find out where she really might be from. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Vanellope woke up extra early. Why? Because she wanted to go to a special section of the castle before the arcade opened. A place where a girl her age dreaded, the castle library. She wouldn't do something like this normally, but she wanted to find out more about herself and her past.

"Breakfast with Ralph and Alistair can wait. Right now this is more important" Vanellope said. Alistair was her boyfriend from her neighbor game 'The Walking Dead'.

Meanwhile, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Alistair were sitting at the counter in Felix's penthouse apartment waiting for Vanellope.

"Gee, living dead boy, where's your girlfriend?" Felix asked. Alistair growled at the nickname Felix had given him.

"First of all, that's not even funny. Second, I'm sure she's in the shower getting ready or something like that" he said. Calhoun was holding a lizard in her hands.

"I gotta admit, Fix-it, you were right. Having a pet is fun. Plus, it opens up your horizons on things" She had said to her husband. Felix kept on bugging and bugging to her about getting a pet of their own for the house. Calhoun said that cats and dogs made way too much racket, so those options were out. She wanted a reptile that wasn't poisonous and Felix agreed to buy her a lizard, because he was terrified of snakes as much as he was of ducks.

"What did I tell ya? You gotta have some non-human company in your programming right?" Felix said. The Lizard then started pooping on Calhoun's pants and it was on the left leg. Calhoun screamed as she noticed the lizard pooping on her leg.

"He just crapped" Calhoun said, wide eyed and shocked. Alistair was laughing and slamming his fist on the counter. Ralph joined in and laughed too, while Felix was trying to hold back a giggle and had his hands covering up his mouth. Calhoun gagged a bit and spoke.

"Oh hotcakes, he just got fed too, this is like the biggest crap he's ever taken. God, it smells so bad" Calhoun said. Ralph and Alistair began to laugh even harder. Calhoun shot a death glare at the two boys and they stopped laughing automatically. She walked out of the room to get a pair of replacement pants. Ralph then spoke.

"We'll go to 'Sugar Rush' and see what's taking Vanellope so long as soon as Felix's 'Dynamite Gal' changes her pants" Felix then looked at Ralph with a stern face.

"I'm the only one allowed to call her 'Dynamite Gal' thank you vary much, Ralph" Felix said.

"Sorry" Ralph muttered.

Back at the castle, Vanellope was in the library looking at the cover of a white book with red lettering that said 'Sugar Rush: Royal Family History'. Vanellope sighed and flipped to the glossary and looked to see her name on page 778. On that page she read the page to herself out loud.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz was declared the heir to the throne of 'Sugar Rush' when she was found on the doorstep of the castle wrapped covered in scratches and covering herself with an old blanket with a symbol on it. Nobody ever knew what the symbol ever meant" she then looked at the picture of the symbol that was on the blanket. She recalled seeing the symbol in another book she knew about, but never read it, only skimmed through the pages. She closed the family history book and looked around the library shelves until she pulled out a maroon colored hardback book with the title written on the cover in gold lettering. 'The End of the American Witch' it read. She opened up the book to the page where she found the symbol and read the whole chapter aloud to herself.

"The Lords of Salem were a coven of witches lead by one of the most feared and most infamous witches in American history, Abigail Williams" Vanellope then stopped reading and flipped to the glossary and found 'Abigail Williams' on page 25 at the beginning of chapter 3. She started reading the chapter to herself.

"Abigail Williams started out as a servant to John Proctor, a man she was madly in love with even though John had been married to Elizabeth Proctor. Abigail Seduced John into having an affair with her, and John's wife found this out and tossed Abigail into the streets. Abigail then found out she was pregnant with John's future child about a few days later. She then accused many people of being witches including John and Elizabeth Proctor. After John Proctor had been hanged, she ran away into the forests of Salem and started a coven of Salem witches calling themselves the 'Lords of Salem'. Nine months after she had formed her coven, she gave birth to John's daughter. She named her Vanellope" Vanellope stopped reading and shut the book and slammed it on the table.

"I can't believe it. My mother was a witch, I was born during the Salem Witch Trials. And my own mother sent me away for some reason" Vanellope was confused and shocked that she wasn't really a part of the game. But how did the gave have Vanellope in it's codes? Why was that? Vanellope then looked as a corner of a page sticking out of the other pages of the book she just read. She took the page out of the book and saw some strange writing written in what looked like a red sharpie. She then read the words aloud.

"Hanta, Ratanta, Kantos, Bunforantos, Salah" Vanellope read. Then, a giant ring of light surrounded her that looked like the ring of light she saw in her dream. She tried to step out but the light had a mind of it's own and followed wherever Vanellope walked. She then heard barking coming from the door. It was Skittles, her pet husky dog that Alistair gave to her for her birthday. The light grew brighter and brighter until a giant flash illuminated the room and Vanellope was nowhere to be seen.

** A/N: Wow, what was dramatic wasn't it? Vanellope's not really from her game, and her mother is Abigail Williams. And all the questions like 'Why is Vanellope's data in the game code if she's really a human?' and stuff like that will be answered later in the story. I added the lizard pooping on Calhoun's lap for some humor, hope you had a good laugh at that or you were disgusted. Please review, thanks.**


End file.
